blue_cluesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of the Blue Puppy
The Legend of the Blue Puppy is the 1st episode of Blue's Clues from Season 6. Characters * Blue * Joe * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Tickety Tock * Sidetable Drawer (inanimate cameo) * Polka Dots (puppet form debut) * Boris (cameo) * Sun (cameo) * Moona (debut) * Key (debut) * Boogie Woogie (debut) * Doodleboard (debut) * Roar E. Saurus (debut) * Dress Up Chest (debut) * Silly Seat (debut) * Frederica (debut) Summary On a night with a blue moon filling the sky, a moon fairy named Moona appears outside the Blue's Clues house and tells Blue a story about her birth under a blue moon, with a key that will unlock her greatest gift. We follow Moona to find this key and once we have it, a great hunt all over the Blue's Clues house begins to find the lock that it fits. Once that's found, the key unlocks Blue's Room, a special playroom where she is able to talk. Here, Blue can meet lots of new friends, but the most important thing about it is that she can communicate We take part in games such as Boogie Woogie, Dress Up Chest, Silly Seat and Doodle Board. Recap Nothing Trivia * This was the last episode to use the previous season's intro, but in variation. * This episode does not include playing Blue's Clues, Mailtime, Video Letter, and Skidoo segments in this episode. * Netflix has to Remove this Episode * This is the first episode for Season 6 and to air in 2004. * This is the first episode to have Moona appear for this season. ** She appeared in the official TV series Blue's Room. * This is the only episode of season 6 not to use the Goodbye song. But, it was first heard in the next episode. * This was the last time Joe wears his blue squares shirt. * This is the first season 6 episode combining the traditional Blue's Clues elements and the Blue's Room segment. * As Blue grew up, her ears started getting longer. * When Blue's Clues turned into a Blue's Room segment starting with this episode, Victoria Pontecorvo jumped in to be Blue's voice actress. * When the scene of Blue reading a book and listening to music is shown, the shortened parts of the "So Long Song" can be heard. * The instrumental version of "Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock For Your Key" was heard in the closing credits (which plays in ridiculous speed). * Parts of the story from the legend are similar to the story heard in Blue the puppy was actually suppose to be an orange cat. * According to Moona, all other dogs act as they do for real & aren't colored like in animation. ** Shouldn't there be a special moon for Magenta & Green as well? ** Presumably, since they are not main characters of the show, their moons are not shown or mentioned. * This is the first episode where Sean Hanley voices Slippery Soap. * This is the first episode where Jansen Panettiere voices Periwinkle. * The voice of Moona was Christiana Anbri. * A drawing of "the cow jumped over the moon" from "Blue's ABCs" can be seen on a picture on the bedroom wall. * The Sun appears on a call reminder on the cork-board, similar to Tink in "What Does Blue Want to Build?" and Turquoise in "Prehistoric Blue" Goof Moona said Blue liked to sit up and clap her paws. * But, Blue sat down, instead of what Moona said.